


Willow Weep For Me

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: When Sam leaps into Al's girlfriend, things get a bit...complicated.





	Willow Weep For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Published in “Leap In The Dark”. 1993

December 20, 1994:

My eyes registered Al's face a moment before I was too close to see it. Lips claimed my startled ones, and a tongue did sinful things to my mouth. I slid my arms around him, intending to bring us closer... _This is Al!_ I managed to push him away.

"Al..." I stared at him, chest heaving.

His face was soft with love. "What is it, Sheila?"

"Sheila....oh, boy...."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern and a strange confusion plain on his handsome features.

"I...just cold," I replied, realizing we were in a horse drawn carriage, in the middle of winter.

"You wouldn't have been for much longer, if you hadn't interrupted me," he pointed out with a sly grin.

I tended to agree with him.

"Oh boy..."

"It's funny you keep using that expression," Al commented, staring at me as if weighing my sanity. "You know who always says that? S--"

"A--lot of people say it, it's actually a very common expression," I put in hastily. Whatever this leap was about, I definitely did not want to know. I was in dangerous waters already.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he said, putting an arm around me.

I had the crazy urge to nestle into his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot!" Al reached down and came up with a bottle of champagne.

"What's that for?" I dared ask.

"T.H.O.I." he explained.

"What's that?"

"The hell of it," Al answered with a grin. He was gazing into my eyes with an intensity I found highly unsettling. "Or, B.I.L.U., because I love you." He materialized glasses, and poured.

I sipped the bubbly liquid, wishing I had a stiff...shot. Not that I needed it, the champagne went straight to my head. At least, I think it was the champagne. It couldn't have been... _Al?_ I turned my attention to our surroundings. It was obviously we were in New York city. It was Christmastime and the streets were decorated with lights, making the city seem somehow cleaner, more beautiful, masking the harsh realities. Or, maybe it was Al's presence that made everything seem better, somehow.

I felt an arm slide once again around me. I let it. Sheila was lucky. No woman could hope for a more romantic night, or someone better to share it with. Of course, it was _my_ night now. I was seeing a side of Al I hadn't realized existed... but then this was the first time I had an opportunity to observe Al in a setting like this. Mostly what I heard were man-to-man stories of his conquests. I'd had hints that told me he was much more than that, but no proof. I decided I liked the truth better.

"This is great," I admitted.

"I'm glad you're having fun," he told me, sliding closer.

I turned my head, finding my lips too close to his...

"Holy shit!" A holographic voice exclaimed.

The abrupt intrusion of my holographic Al caused me to jump back in shock. "Al!" !

"What's wrong?" solid Al asked.

"Uh...nothing," I stammered.

"Are you kidding?" my hologram said. "There goes a great night!"

I wasn't so sure of that. "Uh..."

"Listen," the hologram began. "We don't know why you're here yet, but do me a favor. Let me down easy, okay?"

"Oh boy..."

"Sheila? Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you...something you want to tell me? You're acting really strange..." Al studied me.

"Well, it's...PMS..." I stammered.

"Great," my Al crowed. "Great idea for an excuse. I'm gonna split and see if I can get Ziggy to come up with anything on this leap. Besides, I can't bear to be around for the disappointment. See ya later."

I heaved a huge sigh of relief as the Imaging Chamber door opened and he vanished.

"Sheila? If you're not feeling well, I could take you home..."

"No," I cut in. "I'm okay. I--I don't want to go home yet."

"Are you sure?" he pressed, gauging my answer.

I nodded, unconsciously running my hand down his arm.

He smiled at me--Sheila. The smile warmed me as no other ever had. I felt the loss of something unknown. I'd never seen him...he'd never looked at me like that. Suddenly, insanely, I wished he knew it was me. "Thank you," I said.

Al pulled me closer. "You're not gonna smack me or curse me out suddenly, are you?" he asked tentatively.

I laughed. "I promise...I think..." I ended truthfully. "Guess you'll just have to take my mind off _those_ hormones..."

"And onto others?"' he questioned.

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. However, something went in. Al's tongue. Before I knew what was happening, mine had met his. All I wanted to do was lose myself in him. It would be so easy...

It was he who broke our kiss, gazing at me almost shyly. Could it be Al the sleaze was even more of a sham than I'd thought? Whatever happened, it was going to be an interesting night.

"Hey, the champagnes gonna get warm," he told me, pouring us another glass.

We toasted each other, New York, the horse. He crooned his own rendition of White Christmas, as I watched the scenery go by. Every now and then I'd feel his warm lips nuzzle my neck. Nothing heavy, just very, very romantic.

I was absorbing the atmospheric blend of blaring grid-lock mingling with the old fashioned sleigh bells and horses hooves, when I felt a wet tongue run the length of my neck under my ear. I shivered.

"You like that babe, or are you just cold again?" an inquisitive voice asked.

"I'm not cold," I admitted. I had to admit something to myself too. I liked it, having Al with me like this. Abruptly, crazily, I wished I really was a woman. I wondered how he'd feel in my arms, naked, on satin sheets. I wondered how any of his wives had let him get away.

"Good," he said, a bit cryptically I thought.

I looked around me, chagrined to see we were back at the stand by the park. Then, a fluttering in my stomach reminded me it didn't necessarily mean the night was over.

"What next?" I voiced my question aloud as he helped me from the carriage. From his attitude, I had a feeling he had more romantic surprises in store for Sheila.

Before I knew what was happening, he'd pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around my eyes.

"Hey!" I complained. "What are you up to now, Al?"

"You'll see...eventually, my love," Al promised, slipping my arm through his to lead me.

Partial sensory deprivation was a weird experience, especially in New York City. It probably should have been unsettling, but with Al leading me I was secure as only he could ever make me. It became a realization experience, symbolic meanings unfolding themselves before my wondrous mind. It couldn't have worked better had he planned it.

Plunged into darkness, I was finally able to see the light.

Following Al blindly, giving all my trust in him, was nothing new for me. I put my whole soul into this friendship in a way I'd done with no one before. Ever since the moment I first laid eyes on him, he became my center, the control by which I observed the rest of the universe. Before him I blossomed from an insecure boy into a man who was able to reach out and grab onto his dreams, make them real. Whatever Al told me I could do, I did. He believed in me. Nothing else mattered. You can do anything if the right person believes in you, I'd once said during a leap. Al was the right person for me. Al was right for me...Al was right...Al was...the one.

I walked beside Al, blind but unafraid of the dark. Deprived of sight, other senses kicked into high gear. They should have been the loud obnoxious sounds of the city, the smell of exhaust and decay, the feel of the bitter wind. Instead, in my faith it all faded into harmless background. What I knew was the sound of his quiet breathing and occasional soft words of reassurance, the smell of his aftershave and lingering cigar, the feel of his arm and the body pressed lightly but warmly against my side.

How long had it been since I knew those things? Curiously, the main sense available to me since I started leaping was the one I'd lost at the moment. It made me appreciate what I took for granted in a long ago past. I pressed closer to his side, sighing in contentment. In this real fantasy, the only thing that existed was Al.

XXX

We were in a car, going somewhere. I didn't know where, he hadn't taken the blindfold off yet. The anticipation of surprise mingled with simple contentment at just being with Al. I relaxed in the seat, shoulder touching his.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" I asked with an unconcerned smile.

"You'll find out." The tone of his voice sent a tingle through my body.

I was lulled by the hum of the motor and the vibration of movement. And Al. We were already out of the city, that much was obvious by the disappearance of blaring horns, cursing and quick stops. It was smooth sailing.

"I could take the blindfold off myself any time I want," I teased.

"But you haven't." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't need to," I told him honestly. I boldly wrapped my arm around his. "You have to be the most romantic man I've ever known," I dared inform him. Although a Sheila-type thing to say, it had come from me. Fleetingly, I wondered what he'd do if he knew the truth about who it really was caressing the fingers he offered. I shoved the thought away, not wanting it to spoil the perfection of the time.

"You have a lot to compare me with, do you?" he asked with amusement.

Was there a hint of jealous concern in his voice? I tried to remember how close he'd been with Sheila. I only vaguely remembered her. It was one of those relationships that took him by storm, but burned out just as quickly. By the time he came back to New Mexico, she was only a passing comment here or there.

Was I there to keep them together? Jealously of my own flared, taking me by surprise. What claim did I have on him? I had no right to be feeling possessive. The knowledge saddened me.

"No one could compare to you, Al," I said, giving in to an urge and resting my head on his shoulder.

He sighed.

XXX

When I was led from the car I knew we were in a completely different environment. Wind whistled melodically through the trees, as the sounds of wilderness enveloped us. The smell of wood smoke and fresh, clean air assaulted my nostrils. The feel, as always, was of Al.

He steered me through a door and closed it behind us. Finally he untied the cloth and gave me back my sight.

I was lost in his brightly expectant eyes. I wanted him then, more than I'd ever wanted anyone in my life. Not just for sex, but to be mine. _Mine..._

I finally tore my gaze away to look around me. We were in a cabin, somewhere in the woods of Upstate, I guessed. The place had a lived-in, cozy aura surrounding it. A fire blazed in the fireplace. A bottle of wine with two crystal glasses waited on the table in front of the couch. My gaze went full circle, back to Al. He was watching me with a kind of wistfulness. "You're a sneaky bastard," I accused playfully, catching a glimpse of his Cheshire cat grin as I let myself be led to the couch.

Once our coats were off and we were side by side with glasses in our hands, a thread of doubt began twining itself around my stomach. What the hell was I thinking? To him I was Sheila. A woman. Reality was I was as much a man as he, with the growing warmth in my groin reminding me unavoidably. I couldn't...we couldn't... Now that I'd gotten myself into this mess, how was I to get out of it?

I looked into Al's eyes. A big mistake. They glittered in the firelight, twinkling brightly, yet also dark and mysterious.

"How'd you like being blind?" he asked me, slipping an arm around me.

I couldn't stop myself from leaning into his body. "I didn't care, as long as you were there. But I'm glad I can finally see..." I stopped myself abruptly, knowing I tread too dangerously close to my own symbolic truth.

"That's what I thought..." he murmured, then kissed me.

I was lost before his lips even met mine...

**AL** :

I stood by the window in the darkness, staring out over the pristine landscape. The snow brightened the night, the full moon lending its light to the cause. Trees were black monstrous shapes, gnarled arms reaching out to claim anything that might wander unaware into their spidery web. If a person got too close they might wrap around him tightly, never letting go.

But they were cold and hard. The limbs that had wrapped around me earlier were anything but. I could feel them yet, warm, alive and clinging sweetly. With a desperate edge to them, one I was afraid to question. I preferred to loss myself in their need, feeling stronger roots twining around my heart. They grew deep and strong, killing anything else that tried to get in their way. Survival was imperative, at all costs. Like the majestic willow, eclipsing all in it's endless path.

Then there was the elusive willow-the-wisp, the fragile hope born of the strong roots.

_Willow weep for me..._

I turned slightly, allowing my gaze to encompass the form sleeping in the bed. As I watched, the body shifted slightly in sleep, hand moving on the pillow as if searching for something. I guess we'd both been searching, never realizing we had only to look close to home. Home is where the heart is. My heart was in that bed.

With Sam Beckett.

I smiled as I recalled his utter and complete shock when he finally realized I knew all the long that he wasn't Sheila...

XXX

Sam's attention had been diverted elsewhere during my own shock at finding Sheila replaced suddenly, by my best friend. I had a suspicion about what...or who it might be on, something or someone only he could see, but thinking about that gave me a headache. It was easy to figure out what was going on. Obviously, our accelerator had worked. Why he'd shown up there, I hadn't a clue. Maybe it was an accident. Whatever the reason, I didn't want to screw up the experiment by letting on I could see Sam.

To be honest, when I first saw him I thought my subconscious was doing some very bizarre stuff on me. Then when I realized what was really going on, it was _him_ I started to wonder about. This wasn't part of the plan for traveling into the past; certainly his behavior was in question. He wasn't trying to stop me as I put my arm around him. To the contrary, he outright encouraged me.

To my further surprise, I didn't need much encouraging. Those beautiful eyes stared at me with a barely disguised need in them. I had to be sure, so I kissed him. If the tongue which meet mine so willingly wasn't answer enough, I guess I was blind myself. I wanted to give him a chance to be sure, or to confess who he really was, so I decided to continue with the date as planned.

Sam was so dammed loving, it was more than easy to hold him close, to bask in the intimacy we were sharing. To let my feelings for him take over.

We ended up sitting next to each other on the couch in the cabin, so close the heat I could feel wasn't only from the fire before us. I poured the wine, then looked at him with my glass held out.

"What shall we toast?" I asked.

Sam was silent awhile, staring at our glasses, so close together yet still not touching. "To the most special person I've ever known. To you, Al." He raised his eyes to mine and the combination of love and sadness in them tore at my heart.

I shook my head. "To us. To a night neither of us is ever going to forget." I touched his glass to mine. The soft chime as they met was loud in the quiet room.

I watched, mesmerized, as he slowly brought the glass to his lips, the play of throat muscles as he swallowed. The reality of what I was about to do... _had_ been doing all night, had me reeling. I was seducing my best friend. And he was loving every minute of it.

"Why are you here?" I asked suddenly, too honest to carry the lie beyond this point.

Sam regarded me cautiously. "You brought me here."

I watched the flickering of the firelight play off his skin as he took another sip of wine. "Oh, Sam..."

He went into an abrupt coughing fit, choking on the wine. I patted him on the back. The moment the coughing stopped, he scooted back on the couch and gazed at me with wide, frightened eyes.

We stared at each other for a minute, neither able to speak.

Finally Sam glanced down. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry for pretending to be Sheila, or sorry for enjoying it?" I asked.

His eyes closed tightly and he hesitated before answering. "I'm not sorry for enjoying it," he said, gaze locking with mine. The fear in it was balanced by a fiercely determined look I'd seen many times, but never in this context.

Did he really think I might reject him? "Me either, baby," I told him. His body trembled at my words. I reached out my hand, placing it on his chest. I could feel the shaking of barely restrained desire.

"Al?" he whispered with that certain unique way he had of saying my name that always warmed me. I finally figured out it was because of the way he used his tongue to pronounce it.

Remembering the other things his tongue could do sent a shiver of arousal through me. I wanted to feel that tongue again...everywhere. I moved closer.

"We shouldn't do this," Sam was saying. "But...I can't...” He pleaded for understanding, eyes searing my soul. "I'm gonna die if you don't make love to me, Al...I want you...let me love you..." he begged.

Hands tugged at my arms, drawing me closer. A second later our lips reintroduced themselves and I got my wish as his tongue possessed my mouth immediately. I moaned into the kiss that was turning my world into a spinning orb of sensation.

The passions he unleashed were the likes of which I'd never felt before, with anyone else. I was lost in his body, with no hope of reprieve. All this, and we still had our clothes on.

Sam seemed to read my mind. Hands were on my shirt, I felt the buttons give all at once as it was ripped open impatiently. Then his lips were at my throat, nipping, sucking, making me crazy with desire for him. While he lost himself in my neck, I unbuttoned the blouse he wore. Encountering the bra, on Sam, brought me up short, so I wasted no time in getting rid of it. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Ardor-clouded eyes looked into mine, with a trace of amusement tingeing the other emotion. "What's so funny?" he breathed, voice rough with passion.

It sent goosebumps across my flesh. "Nothing," I answered, forgetting anything previous to a second ago. I ran my hands over his chest, smooth and hard all at once, hair soft as silk.

"Good." Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him, crushing my body against his as he took me in a deep kiss. My knees gave out, but was held upright by the arms that held me to him so tightly.

The blazing fire in the fireplace was a mere ember, compared to the conflagration we were generating. All traces of shyness gone, he undid my pants, sliding them down. As he stood again, he kissed the bulge in my underwear, eliciting a small cry from me.

 _Sam..._ All I could do was keep repeating that word over and over again in my mind. This was Sam. Sam undressing me, Sam kissing me, Sam pressing his hungry body into mine.

I stepped out of my pants, bumping our crotches together as I maneuvered. He made a grab for his pants, but I got there faster. Not in the mood to deal with any more female underwear on Sam, I peeled both pants and panties off at once. They fell down to the floor.

He was naked. I stared at his erection in a kind of awe. I took a deep breath, smelling the musk of him, letting it's scent fill my soul. I slid my arms down, cupping his ass in my hands and guiding his body into mine.

He pulled away abruptly, grabbing for my waist to get rid of my briefs, impatient with the speed of proceedings. I'd barely finished stepping out of my underwear when he yanked me towards the bed.

We stood at the side of the bed, looking at each other. I was amazed by the intensity of the longing in his eyes. Then he pulled me to him with a strangled gasp, crying out a little as our naked bodies slid against each other.

He rested one knee on the bed, still wrapped in our embrace. The next thing I knew he'd pulled us down together on the mattress. The man was relentless, attacking every inch of my body with his lips, tongue, hands, until I was squirming under the onslaught.

That amazing tongue paid special attention to my nipples, navel, and ran up and down the length of my cock with no hesitation, though not venturing to take it into his mouth.

We rocked together with a growing urgency. Our bodies molded together, cocks rubbing against each other in exquisite torture. Closer to the edge we rose, striving for release.

At one point we both paused, staring at each other. It was too much sensation to stand. Yet, as we gazed into each others eyes, it wasn't enough.

Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye and reached over me, grabbing the tube of hand lotion that was on the nightstand. Somewhat to my surprise, he slipped it into my hand and went back to rubbing circles over my chest.

His meaning was clear. He couldn't ask that of me, regardless of the burning lust I saw raging in his eyes. So, he offered himself to me.

That above all else decided me. I squeezed some of the lotion onto my hand and began caressing his cock.

Sam watched, eyes wide with wonder. His body shook again with restraint. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

To say I wasn't scared would be a lie. I was downright terrified. But, Sam terrified me in a lot of ways...this probably being the least of them. I looked deep into his eyes and nodded.

He threw himself onto me with a groan, once again plunging us into mindless passion. We rocked against each other frantically, molding our bodies into each other. I was lavished with attention until my body vibrated steadily. By the time I felt a tentative prod at my ass, I doubted I was capable of feeling any pain anyway. My body tingled as if a high current of electricity coursed through my veins, blotting out everything else. Like a shot of Novocain, only reversed. Instead of numbing me to sensation, I was experiencing too much to feel any pain.

His movements bordered on frantic, yet when he entered me it was a smooth clean dive. I listened to the sounds of appreciation he made in his throat as he pounded into me over and over. It forced answering cries from my own throat.

I'd never experienced this incredible feeling of having a man inside me before. I should have felt violated, ripped of my manhood, yet I never felt more like a man in my life.

I grabbed fistfuls of sweet ass, pulling him deeper into me as I bucked up to meet his thrusts. I watched the play of muscles as he moved within me until my eyes glazed over. I begged for more until I was hoarse. I was almost there, needed only a slight push to send me plunging over the edge.

It was more than a slight prod. Sam's pace became more desperate. The sheer power of his thrusts tore the breath from my lungs in huge gasps. I managed to call encouragement as I rode his driving movements. At the peak, he stiffened for an infinitesimal moment, eyes capturing mine, a trace of triumph in them. One last deep lunge and he yelled my name.

A felt a warmth inside, felt his orgasm deep inside my own soul. It was enough for me. I came an instant later, screaming...

XXX

My untamed animal was now sleeping peacefully in the eye of the storm, face softened into almost innocence. Now that the hurricane was temporarily over, all I wanted to do was watch him sleep. He'd left a part of himself in me, he was in my blood. In my heart and soul and mind. He...

Wasn't my Sam. Was the future me around somewhere right now, as a hologram? If so, what did I think of this development? There was no doubt in my mind it was as new for Sam as it was for me.

He changed his past and that wasn't supposed to be allowed. What was I to do with my new knowledge? I knew exactly what I had to do, for in reality I was the deciding factor in whether or not anything was changed. The future was unknown to me and that's how it had to stay. Without any knowledge, all I could do was keep our secret silent in my heart. And wait, for the future to come to me. He'd made the move, and the me in his present no doubt knew, now. One day, Sam would be mine.

He moaned in his sleep, reaching out again. For me. I padded to bed, slipping in next to him. His arms immediately wrapped around me, as he snuggled closer. A sigh escaped him and I knew he was awake.

"This is the best leap I've ever had," he murmured, kissing my neck.

I held him closer, saying nothing. Just glad of the chance to hold him to me.

"I guess you have a lot of questions," Sam said quietly.

I nodded against his head. "None of which you can answer."

"I wish..." he began.

"I know," I silenced him with my lips. "Let's just enjoy each other and not spoil it. I won't screw things up for the Project."

Sam snorted with a hint of bitterness, and I bit my tongue to keep my curiosity in check. I wanted to know what was going on...yet somehow, I didn't want to know. Better to live in my fantasy.

"Just let me hold you," I told him. "For a little while."

Tears filled his eyes. "I love you, Al. Never forget that."

**SAM** :

When I woke up, dawn was just beginning to penetrate the shadows of the room. The warmth lying next to me seeped into my body. Al's arm was thrown around me, fingers curled over my shoulder even in sleep. I didn't want to get out of that bed, ever. Even the nagging thoughts I had couldn't dampen the contentment Al gave me.

I knew the purpose of the leap was _not_ to fuck Al. Why I was there I couldn't guess. There was no sign of my hologram, so I assumed he had no news yet on my purpose. A smile curved my lips. He had a new memory this morning, that was for sure.

A frown shattered my contentment. What had I done? Given Al something to live with in silence for all those years, yearning, yet not be able to reach for?

He said he wouldn't screw up the Project and I trusted him completely. How did he feel about me in our present, knowing the nature of the secret I kept from his past self? I could tell him the truth now, but if I did he might not be able to stop himself from preventing my leap into the accelerator. As much as I wanted to come home, I couldn't let it be at the expense of all those people I'd saved. It wasn't fair to get a second chance, only to have someone take it away from them. And I couldn't leave that burden of decision on Al's shoulders. This one I would bear myself.

I only hoped I'd get a second chance of my own, soon.

Al stirred, stretching his sated body lazily as he opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw me watching him. "Morning," he whispered.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching out, caressing his neck wonderingly. I pulled his head towards me until our lips met.

When we parted, Al ran his fingers through my hair. "You're incredible," he told me.

"An incredible jerk," I spat with self-reproach. "Look what I've given you to live with."

"So I have to wait a few years." He shrugged, skin sliding against mine in a very pleasant way. "Last night was worth it." His hand slid down to cup my chin. "I have no regrets, only thanks. I love you, Samuel Beckett." He tightened his arms around me.

I smiled, for his sake. It was either that or cry. "How about another memory to keep you warm?"

He smiled and pulled my head down.

**AL** :

Silence prevailed as we left the cabin late that day. We were both trying to keep the mood light. I gazed at the circles under Sam's eyes with amused satisfaction, knowing the cause. We hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. There would be plenty of time for sleep when I went back to New Mexico and tried to pretend he was just my friend. I had no idea what awaited me.

The drive back to the City was almost as silent. We sat close, him holding my hand in an iron grip. What was there to say? Once I asked when he'd leap out. He shrugged vaguely. The nervousness about him told me it would probably be soon.

We stopped at a store for some coffee along the way. We certainly needed it. As I was making my way back to the car, balancing coffee cup, cream, sugar and Danish precariously, I glanced up to see I'd almost mowed into a small child standing in front of me. I smiled down at her and continued on my way.

At the car, I turned and watched Sam walk toward me, openly admiring the way he moved. He smiled in embarrassment, shook his head and looked away toward the child. She was defiantly ignoring her mother's call.

We both saw the pickup truck with monster wheels come careening into the lot way too fast, but Sam was closer. He reacted swiftly, realizing the child was too small to be seen over the high truck. Dropping his coffee, he dove for the little girl.

I ran over. Relief washed over me as I saw them both, safe, Sam holding the girl in his arms. I grabbed his shoulder as the mother pulled her daughter to her, babbling thanks.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sam.

Sam gazed at me with a strange, sad expression. His hand went up to cover mine tightly. "I'm sorry, Al," he pleaded with an intensity that I didn't understand. "Just remember that no matter what... I love you, forever."

In the next instant I was standing with my arm on Sheila's shoulder. She was staring at me in total confusion. Someone opened the door to the store and I could hear strains of 'Willow Weep' floating out into the barren winter air. I shivered, pulling my coat up around my neck.

"Let's get back to the city," I told her, heading for the car.

Late that night I was on a plane for New Mexico, leaving the bitter winter behind for the barren desert sun.

_Weeping willow tree_  
_Weep in sympathy_  
_Bend your branches down along the ground and cover me_  
_When the shadows fall, hear me willow and weep for me_

\--Willow Weep For Me, by Ann Ronell

**the end.**

2/16/92.


End file.
